Fortuitus consilio
by Redemption's overated
Summary: When Bella makes the trip down to the Olympic peninsula to visit her cousin Paul on the Quileute reservation, little does she realize that her summer trip may just be her last she has to make. Bella OCC, Bad Language. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, so this story I had originally posted on my first pen-name, but then I forgot my password and began writing under this one, so I decided it was time I moved everything over and began updating some more, my first story ever written. (Only in Australia) is currently under complete renovation, because I was a terrible author back then. This story is just getting a once over so unfortunately you're going to have to suffer with a couple of short chapters (Which I apologize in advance for), before I get to writing new material. Hopefully you guys can give me some knew feedback and i might edit and refine some of the coming chapters some more and make this story amazing.**

* * *

**Prologue  
**  
So if someone had of told me that if I went and stayed with my cousin, that I'd get mixed up with werewolves and by a freak accident I get turned into one then I would have told them to go admit themselves to the nearest mental institution. Well that was until I lived with my cousins in the Quileute reservation in Washington.

**BPOV**  
"Mum, I'm going to miss my plane if you don't let me go like right now" I yelled at my mum who was latched onto my neck.  
"You don't have to go you could stay here, you don't have to visit your cousins."  
"Mum, I want to go and I'm only visiting for a couple of weeks nothing bad is going to happened, relax."  
"It's just I feel like I'm going to lose you."  
"Mum it will be fine now let me go, I'll be back soon I promise you won't lose me to La push."  
That was the last time I had a conversation with my mother, it was when I said goodbye to sunny Arizona, to my mother, to all my friends, It was the last time I said goodbye to being completely human.

I slept for the plane trip over, it wasn't that long but for some reasons plane trips just put me to sleep. When I got to the airport I was swept off my feet by my cousin almost as soon as I stepped of the escalator.  
"BELLA-BEE!" Paul yelled using my nickname from when we were little kids  
"PAULINEY!"I squealed, yeah... so what, I called my older cousin who is completely tank Pauliney.  
"God, it's great to see you it's been far too long, let's get your go Sam, Jared and Jacob are waiting for us." He grinned and towed me over toward the bag collection.  
"So, what's with the private guard for coming and picking little old me up?" I asked while looking for my bag.  
"Well bells you see the thing is Sam is the only that can drive and wherever Sam goes Jacob goes and I dragged Jared along for the fun of it." He glanced sideways at me and grinned  
"Oh god, I know that smile, I'm in for it aren't I?"  
"Yup, it'll be a fun car trip home I assure you." Paul grabbed my bag and tugged me to start moving "Come on, Your carriage awaits you."  
"Shit." I muttered and started to follow him.

When we reached the car park Paul veered towards a massive black jeep, and I mean massive as in you could probably live in it... or you can seat about 9 or so people in it. When Paul stopped behind it I had to ask.  
"Damn, whose car is that?" I asked while I stared  
"Ah, Mine, I just haven't got my license yet" Paul stated staring at the ground. He was lying he always looked at the ground while lying  
"Bullshit." I narrowed my eyes and glared at him "tell the truth."  
"Fine, it's Sam's" he grinned at me. "Anyway seems like the boys fell asleep in the car."  
I walked around to a side window and sure enough I could see in the car three guys snoring their heads off. I caught Paul's eye, he just grinned and motioned for me to take a step away from the car, I frowned but did. Then all of a sudden Paul rammed into the car shaking it badly.  
"ARGH..."  
"WHAT TH-..."  
"I DIDN'T DO IT...huh?"  
I burst out laughing when the three guys got out of the car looking completely dumbfounded and confused. Paul had come around to my side and we were leaning on each other laughing.  
"Wanna explain Paul?" One of the guys asked, he was the oldest, so I guessed he was Sam, and dam he was tank, when I looked at the other guys they were also tank they each had short hair same style as Pauls and they all had the same colour skin, a beautiful russet colour.  
"Nope, but girls this is my cousin Bella, Bella this is Sam, Jared and Jacob." He pointed at each in turn and I nodded back.  
"Boys, So when are we leaving... I'm hungry!" I said looking at them expectantly; they just looked back with that cute dumbfounded puppy look. I rolled my eyes. "Let's go before I fade away from hunger." I was really hungry like majorly, I hadn't eaten in like hours I was late so I didn't get breakfast, so I think starving covered it more fully. I jumped in the jeep and made myself comfortable and waited for the guys to get it together and get in the car.  
When we were finally on the road I demanded that they stopped at any fast food place and bought me food. Then with food in my stomach I started to get restless so I turned to Paul who was sitting on my right –I was in the middle of Jared and Paul.  
"Are we there yet?" I asked  
"No." Paul answered  
"Are we there yet?" I asked again  
"No." Paul replied  
"Paul?" this was fun I thought  
"Yeah?"  
" Are we there yet?" I asked again. I swear he growled  
"No." Paul growled  
"Paul?"  
"What!" he yelled at me. I blinked  
"How long until we get there?" I said with the smile that he couldn't stay mad at. He glanced at me and saw the smile I could see his face relax.  
"Not long Bell, I promise." He turned away. I sighed and lent against him  
"Wake me up when we get there then." And with that I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Criticism very much welcome, I know it's short and not the best, but I love the story to much to change that much. I'll start reading over the next chapters and probably post some more. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **** Okay here is chapter 2 just tweaking a few things as I go through, sometimes I think I was an idiot when I was writing. Grammar was never my strong point in school XD**

Disclaimer: I want to get this out of the way once and for all plus I really don't want to have to put this in every single one of my chapters. I do not own twilight or anything to do with twilight That all belongs to SM, though I do love messing with her characters, I have no claim on them.  
  
Previously  
_"How long until we get there?" I said with the smile that he couldn't stay mad at. He glanced at me and saw the smile I could see his face relax.  
"Not long Bell, I promise." He turned away. I sighed and lent against him  
"Wake me up when we get there then." And with that I drifted off to sleep._

Chap 2.

"Uh... Bella?" somebody was trying to wake me up... idiots bet Paul put them up to this... imma kill him... later sleeping now.  
"Bella, where here it's time to get out of the car." The annoying voice kept saying "Bella am I gonna have to carry you out of this car?" I sighed might as well answer.  
"yup, Bella's not awake right now I suggest you carry her to a bed A.S.A.P so she can continue sleeping so when she awakes she can kill you for trying to wake her up" I said without opening my eyes, waiting for an answer, Instead of an answer I heard a grumble then a sigh. I felt the car take the weight of whoever was trying to wake me up. I felt his arms wrap around my body, damn he's like majorly hot... like in temperature... and probably looks I just haven't looked yet so... anyway the person was cradling me close to his body, it felt safe and warm, I snuggled closer into his chest, he smelled pretty good too, like the woods it was calming. I was quite happy in his arms so I didn't realize that we'd made it inside and already reached a bedroom where _he _dropped me onto bed, I squealed and looked up at the guy, it was Jacob, I glared at him all he did was grin back.  
"So, now that your awake you gonna try kill me?" he said with a stupid grin on his face.  
"Not yet, see some jerk decided it be funny to wake me up so I'm going back to sleep for a while. So you can leave now, I'll kill you later" I yawned and waved expecting him to leave. When he didn't I huffed "What do you want now?"  
He moved closer to me right next to me, my breathing got shallower, as he whispered "Just this..." I thought he was gonna kiss me... but no he didn't he just ruffled my hair, badly it kind of hurt. All he did was grin like an idiot... I'm starting to think this guy is an idiot.  
"Ow! What the hell dude? You know what never mind just get out of my room I want sleep and I don't want to be disturbed! Got it? Now get out!" I yelled pushing him off my bed and out of the room; I slammed the door in his face and crawled back into bed. I sighed and went back to sleep.

**Two hours later  
**"BELLA-BEE! WAKEY-WAKEY!" Paul screamed into my ear  
"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL PAUL I WAS ASLEEP DID YOU HAVE TO YELL SO GOD DAMM LOUDLY!" I screamed right back. His face was full of child-like happiness I couldn't stay mad at him for waking me up... I was about to soften my glare when I remembered he told Jacob to get me out of the car I narrowed my eyes and his smile faltered  
"Bells?"  
"Pauliney, you made Jacob wake me up... I don't like people that wake me up, Pauliney this is the second time that I have been woken up because of you... you do know what that means right?" Pauls grin had completely left his face, I heard him gulp. He fidgeted and started backing away from the bed towards the door.  
"Bells, come on sweetie you gotta forgive me we needed you up and I- ju- Bel- d-do-don't hurt me please Bella I can lose my rep in front of the guys." He pleaded with me; I just gave him my look that means you've-got-a-5-second-headstart-before-I-start-chasing-you. "DON'T KILL ME!" and with that he ran screaming from the room, I sighed and jumped out of bed to get him, I sprinted down the hallway after him making sharp turns at the corners, I caught up to him at the stairs he leapt down them 3 at a time, I grinned and followed.  
"Pauliney, you know you never win this game, you were never any good at stealth." I told him in a very patronizing tone.  
"Doesn't mean I won't run sweetie." I followed his voice through the lounge room into the kitchen where my Aunt and Uncle were.  
"Hey Aunty Lina, Uncle Pete seen Pauliney around?" My Aunty smirked and pointed toward the games room.  
"Sorry, Bella but I didn't see where he went though I thought I heard the door open try outside." My aunty and uncle always helped me in this game as quickly as they caught on my uncle was over at the door waiting.  
"Thanks Aunty Lina, I'll go look now and Uncle Pete keep eating gotta get some strength into you." I crept over toward the game room and nodded. Uncle Pete open the back door and let it close naturally, whilst I crept towards the open games room door I could hear Paul thinking he'd won, that boy was stupid. I snuck in the room to see him facing away from me watching TV. Too easy I thought, I took a couple of run up steps and launched myself over the couch grabbing him around his neck and pulling off the couch onto the floor, there was a reason that there was no coffee table in this room and that was it, me and Paul, we wrestled most of the time, I mostly won unless Paul had a great day... not very often, He sealed his fate when we were younger by teaching me all his moves, or he just let me win, but hey it was fun at least when he let me win. Paul left out a big "oof" when he landed on the ground with me pinning him.  
"Pinned!" I yelled in his ear, in a really high pitch, he flinched  
"Ok I surrender; I am your slave, to order around as you wish for the length of 1 week, in which no wrestling matches will occurs so the shift in power cannot change." I nodded to him after he said the pledge and got off him.  
"Thank you Paul. So where were you planning on taking me today?" I asked as I sat on the couch and picked the remote off the ground.  
He sighed "I was planning on taking you around to Sam's the gang will be there and you can meet Emily."  
"Okay, let me go change and we'll go now." I got up and retraced my steps towards the room I was staying in, I sifted through my suitcase until I found my dark blues skinny jeans and my Hurley singlet with a white Pegasus on it and a red ribbon saying international under it. I found my red converses and chucked them on as well. I looked in the mirror my hair was a mess, so I turned on my straightener and quickly did my makeup while it heated, I went light on the makeup just eyeliner and mascara. I went over the bottom layers of my hair leaving the top layer to cause a messy affect, giving me a punk look; I smiled at my reflection, turned off the switch and went to find Paul. It didn't take me long to find Paul stuffing his face full of food in the kitchen.  
"God Paul, the worlds not going to end if you don't stop eating." I remarked, he paused and looked up from his plate to me then grunted and went back to his plate. "Erg, give me some."  
Paul looked heartbroken but handed over the plate with a sigh of defeat.

After I finished eating I brushed my teeth and told Paul that we could leave now. He grinned and ran out the door calling for me to follow, a smile crept over my face and I ran out the door behind him. 5 minutes later we arrived at a small little cottage nestled into the woods, it was made of logs and two stories, adorable, would describe it in one word. To the side of the house was a field were around 7 guys were throwing a football around, they paused only for a second to see us turn up but otherwise they ignored us.  
"Come on, I'll intro you to Emily then I wanna play ball with my boys."Paul said while he grinned at me  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Paul, you have to intro me to everyone, god you're slow." He looked hurt at me insulting him, but he shook it off and scooped me up and ran over to the guys with me yelling at him to put me down and that he had to do as I said, cause I won the wrestling match, I felt him falter there, his pace slowed for a couple of steps then re-doubled. He skidded to a stop and threw me onto the ground into a giant puddle of mud, I sat there shocked and pissed, I slowly brought my head up to glare at him, and it was my scary glare.  
I saw his grin slide from his face as I stood, I could see that the other guys had stopped and had turned to watch us, I vaguely recognised Jacob, Jared and Sam, but I paid no attention as I stepped from the puddle, water and mud was dripping off my clothes and my hair, I could feel the make-up running down my face. I saw Paul gulp and glance around for somewhere to run too. He knew this was war between us; it may have been funny when I was 8 or so when we used to try and get the other into a puddle of some description but now he had ruined my favourite pair of jeans and shoes, and a really expensive top. I narrowed my eyes, and tensed as I judged which way Paul would run; that was also his downfall, he _always_ ran left, which happened to be where the guys were standing.  
This should be fun I thought to myself.  
Then I saw it his muscles tensed and he darted left, but I was quicker and I pounced tackling his neck, twisting so I would land on him and he would land in the mud. My plan worked because the next instant I had pinned Paul into the mud, his arms pinned to his side by my legs and my hand at his throat.  
"I win, Pauliney, maybe you'll think next time before throwing me into a puddle of mud, you never win my games Paul, no matter how much you try you know I'm faster and, well I'm just fucking awesome, so you can apologise and say you owe me an all expenses paid shopping trip." I looked down at him waiting for his reply.  
He sighed "Fine Bells you win, I'm sorry for throwing you in the puddle and I owe you an all expense paid shopping trip to replace the clothes and shoes I ruined." He glanced up at me with his you-can't-stay-angry-at-me look. I sighed he was right no matter what he did I always forgave him, I smiled and pushed his back in the mud while I rolled off him and sat next to him. I had completely forgotten about the other guys there, so when I faced them, their looks of shock, horror, amusement and respect startled me. There was silence for a while I was contemplating whether or not they were really until Jared spoke up. "Bella, that was fucking awesome! Where'd you learn to do that? Will you teach me how to do that? How did you know that Paul would go left? Did you know or were you just lucky? Where'd you learn such cool moves anyway?" Jared stopped for a breath and before he could start again I cut in.  
"Paul taught me. No. He always does. Yes I knew you just asked me that. Again Paul, also martial arts classes when I was younger and self defence classes." I looked at Jared "Anymore questions?"  
He grinned at me "No" The boys all laughed, I smirked.  
"So Bells, let me intro you to the boys." Paul took a deep breath, and all the other boys decided to be helpful and get into a line. "Okay you already know Sam, Jacob and Jared so the others are, Quil, Embry and Seth. **(Brady and Collin aren't in this story because it was just too many boys) **Leah's also part of the gangbut she's probably inside with Emily, Kim and Claire. She doesn't like to play ball with us." He grinned at me. I nodded towards the boys then turned back to Paul.  
"Well now that I'm covered in mud I might as well play, I mean come on I can't get much dirtier."I had an evil grin on my face and Paul knew it, he knew this game, we used to play it when we were younger, pretend to play one game but really all we were doing was getting everyone else onto the ground and into mud or puddles. This was gonna be fun.

When we began me and Paul were on opposite sides of the field, with Paul was; Sam, Jared and Quil. I had the other three, they claimed it was unfair on them because they had a girl, but Paul piped up and mentioned how I used to always win the football matches on thanksgiving when our families met up. The boys shut up pretty quickly after that.  
So we talked tactics for a while before we began playing. Well they were talking a different set of tactics to mine but hey tactics are tactics.  
After about five minutes Paul and I were even with our score, 1 person into the mud each. In the actually game of football the teams were now even with my team just scoring. We all rushed back to the middle, this was it the final point. Paul caught my eye and grinned, I grinned back. Game on.  
As soon as the ball had left the ground I 'accidently' tripped Embry in the mud. I suppressed a giggle as I ran past him stealing the ball from Jared and running towards our Goals. I could hear Quil coming up ready to tackle me but I sidestepped just in time to watch him face plant into the mud, I giggled and kept going, Sam and Jared tried the same thing coming at me from both sides same speed and there were going to get me at the same time, I smirked. Too easy. Just as they were about to launch I skidded to a halt, they didn't have to stop so they end up tangled in each other, I laughed and then skipped over the line, I put the ball on the ground.  
"Score one for Bella" I grinned looking at the mayhem I left; Paul was standing a few meters away from me gawking at the destruction I left; Embry was still sitting in the mud Jacob and Seth were standing next to Embry, gawking at me, Quil was still on the ground mud covering his face and all down the front of his shirt, Sam and Jared were all tangled up, also covered in mud, the sight before me was hilarious. I burst out laughing; it didn't take long to all the boys joined in. Paul came up next to me. "Okay bells, you win you took down my whole team and most of yours, you are definitely still number 1." He shook his head and chuckled. Unfortunately he wasn't very quite when he said it because all I could see was 6 far-bigger-than I guys converging on us. "Shit, Paul, you were too loud we're screwed." I said turning him towards the guys, his laughter died down and I heard him whisper "fuck" as he started backing up and pulling me away with him. "Bells, when I give you the signal run home, don't look back stick to the main roads, oh and try not to get hit by a car." I glanced over at him and slightly nodded so he knew that I got it.  
The guys got closer and closer until Paul let go of my arm and whispered "go" I turned and bolt towards the main road. Paul's house was about 2.5 kms away from Sam's. I did the math okay on a great day when I hadn't been playing footy for about 2 hours I could do it in roughly 15 minutes but since I had been playing sports it was now more like 20 and the guys, if they were chasing me they could probably go faster, so I was screwed, I focused on breathing and running, I was so focused I didn't see or hear the car. It all happened so quickly I didn't know what hit me literally.

**A/N: there is chapter two, I didn't change anything major so if you've read it before I hasn't changed much. **


	3. Chapter 3

Previously  
_I did the math okay on a great day when I hadn't been playing footy for about 2 hours I could do it in roughly 15 minutes but since I had been playing sports it was now more like 20 and the guys, if they were chasing me they could probably go faster, so I was screwed, I focused on breathing and running, I was so focused I didn't see or hear the car. It all happened so quickly I didn't know what hit me.  
Literally._

Chap 3

"Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep" was all I heard, and it was pissing me off, I tried to stop the noise but I couldn't feel my arms.  
Great.  
Well I was either dreaming or I had started to get my hearing back and I was going with the second one.  
"What will this do to her?" I heard someone say. _What will what do to me? _ I thought to myself.  
"Paul, I really don't know it may start the change or maybe she'll miss out on the gene and it's more likely that she's missed it, she is a female after all." Someone else said to Paul. _WHAT CHANGE! _ I was screaming at them in my head, and what the hell does it matter if I'm a female, sexist much?  
"I hope your right Sam, but because she got blood from you and Jake, I'm wondering if she'll be more affected, you guys are technically the alphas, so you do have the stronger genes." Paul stated towards Sam.  
"Urgh." I managed to groan. I heard movement to the sides of my bed.  
"Bells?" Paul said into my ear "Can you hear me sweetie?"  
"No." I managed to say. The boys chuckled.  
"I'll go get the doctor" I heard Sam say to Paul. I heard him leave before Paul spoke again.  
"God Bella, manage to scare me much?" I opened my eyes slightly, I was in a hospital, the room was really bright, bright white, and the over head lights were shinning on my face, I closed my eyes.  
"Sorry, Paul." I mumbled "What happened anyway?"  
"Later sweetie, I'll tell you later." There was a pause. "The doctors here I'll let him check you over."  
I nodded and felt him leave my side and someone else replaced him next to me.  
"Ok, Isabella-" I cut him off there.  
"It's Bella."  
"Sorry my mistake, OK Bella, You weren't seriously hurt but you have 3 fractured ribs, a broken arm and fractured foot and leg and a concussion, but you lost a lot of blood so we had to give you a transfusion, luckily two of your friends were your blood type and we were able to use their blood right away. So I'm just going to check your vitals and your memory then the boys can come in and see you." The doctor checked my vitals and then started asking me random questions.  
"Ok, So what's your mums name?"  
"Renee."  
"What was your first pets name?"  
"Goldie, Do you have this on record or did Paul give you the answers?"  
The doctor looked up at me. "Paul, Ok What was the first bone you broke and how?"  
I sighed stupid Paul. "My left arm, because me and Paul were wrestling – I won- And I threw him into the coffee table but he managed to throw me into the wall."  
"Okay I think that's enough, seems to me that your absolutely fine." The doctor offered me a smile then left.  
I had to wait a couple of minutes before the door opened again and in shuffled the boys, Paul came in first and was at my bedside in seconds. I waited until the Boys all got comfortable around the room before I started talking.  
"What happened, to me?" I asked my voice was quite, I sounded scared.  
"Bells, when you were running home, you must not have been watching the road or something but you got hit by a car, when the boys caught up to you both the driver and the car were gone, but you were lying on the side of the room. God there was so much blood, the boys called the ambulance, then me. By the time I got there the ambulance was there also, they needed a blood transfusion stat. Isn't it luck I knew your blood type. Sam and Jacob were both your blood type so they drew blood from them and gave it to you. It saved your life, the doctors said that without that blood you would've have died." I looked at Paul he had tear tracks down his face, his eye were puffy and red, and he looked really tired, like he hadn't slept in a week.  
"Paul, I'm fine now though, look at me, sure I'm covered in bandages and I've got a couple of broken bones, and I've got the boys blood in my veins, but I'm fine I will heal, don't look like that, you look like I died." Paul looked at me his face was heart-breaking. "Paul, what happened? I know something's wrong you don't look like that for nothing." I could feel my eyes prick, I was going to cry I knew it.  
"Bells, I didn't want to be the one t- to t-tell y-you this b-bu-t y-your m-u-m-" he broke down into sobs. I couldn't handle it.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER? PAUL ANSWER ME! Please" tears were running down my face, I turned to the guys, all their heads were hung. "Sam? Jake? Jared? Someone please tell me."  
Jacob looked at me his face was grim, he came and sat on the other side of me, he took my hand.  
He took a deep breath. "Bella, your mother died, it was a hit and run, the police are looking for who did it, Phil's devastated, he's sending your things down here he wants you to live here. There's not going to be a funeral, but he said he will send the urn to you. He also said, if you want anything of hers it's all yours, she left you everything anyway." I just looked at him shocked, _He's lying!_ I yelled at myself.  
"NO! YOU'RE LYING GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, he was lying they all were. "GET OUT!"  
They all looked shocked but all left. Jake looked back at me, he face looked hurt. I glared. Paul stayed next to me. We cried until we both fell asleep.

**1 month later**

It's been one month since I almost died, and my mother did die. Phil sent all my stuff down, I was to live with Aunty Lina and Uncle Pete. I moved into the room that was my guest room. Paul and me kept to ourselves over the last month we barely saw the boys, we kept to ourselves, we barely even wrestled, we were almost normal. All my bones healed the doctor said I made an amazing recovery, my bones healed in record time, Paul had been with me then, he stiffened at this, I tried to ask him why but he wouldn't tell me.  
School was starting soon, we we're all going to forks high school, which was half way between forks and the rez, but oh well they still called it the forks high school. **(A/N I'm going to use the Australian system the American one confuses me .)** Paul was starting year 12 while I was starting year 11, we had no uniform, and all we basically had to do it show up. The only problem I find in this is the school has a grand total of 453- now 454- students I was going to be the new kid.  
Great.  
It was Sunday and school started on Monday so I was looking through my closest choosing what I was going to wear tomorrow. We had to be at the school at nine. I already knew the subjects I was going to be taking. From when I was like 8 I wanted to be a vet so I applied myself to my studies and now I could do it, if I got into the right subjects this year. I knew physical education was compulsory, but it was a seventh subject that everyone took after school. So I could choose my six and then also have sport. Paul didn't know what I was choosing; I don't think he knew I was a brain. Chemistry, biology, math methods, math speciality, English and Year 12 accounting the subjects that were going to get me into a great college. English was compulsory, but a good choice because if I did well it would help me get into an Ivy League college. I sighed and looked at the clock. 10:05pm. that's almost late enough to be called and acceptable bedtime. I turned back towards my closet, I pulled out a pair of black skinny leg jeans, a grey top that said "BITE ME" and a purple hoodie that would go over the top, and it had a pattern from one hip that spread out all over the jacket. I sighed and got ready for bed.

6:45 am my alarm went off, I sighed after another night of nightmares, I was hoping that school would distract me from them. It was the same nightmare each night, me running away from a car near my old house, when I rounded the corner onto my street my mother was standing there out the front of our house, Just as I get to her though the car drives past and there are gun shots and my mother looks at me and says _"I feel like I'm going to lose you."_ Then she collapses with blood starting to seep through her top. I wake up after that. Always crying and always drenched in sweat.  
I sighed it was now 7am. _Okay_ I thought to myself _better go wake up Paul._ So I woke up Paul which ended with his lamp broken and me and him pissed at each other. I stormed out of his room and jumped into my shower, I let the hot water calm me down. I tried not to use most of the hot water but hey Paul would get over it. I dried myself off and turned on my straightener so it could heat up. I got dressed and applied my makeup, light mascara and a bit of eyeliner, enough so it would make my eyes stand out but not enough so they looked like racoon eyes. By that time my straightener was ready to go. All 230 degrees of it. My hair was just below my shoulders, it had messy layers and a side fringe. After my mum died, I had fits of rage –which I still have by the way- and during one of these fits I got my hands on some scissors and cut my waist length hair to my shoulders. I hadn't done it very well so I had to go to the hair dressers and they fixed it without taking any length off. I straightened it in three layers making sure the first two were dead straight and the last I just ran over it with my hair brush. I looked good. I did a check of the time; I needed to have enough to eat breakfast. It was 8:15 and we had to leave and 8:45. I managed to eat breakfast, go brush my teeth, check and re-do makeup and hair and find my bag and everything I needed for the day and I still had a couple minutes until we had to leave. I went down to car –Yes Paul had successfully got his license a couple weeks ago, so as a present Aunty Lina and Uncle Pete bought him a truck, it was blue, and that's probably all I could tell you about it. I sat in the passenger's side while I waited for Paul to hurry his arse up and get us to school on time. I couldn't wait until I got my license, with the money that was left to me from mum and the money I still had left over from when my dad passed away I would be able to buy myself a decent car and a spectacular bike. I was trapped in my thoughts when Paul got in the car, mumbling about school. I chuckled shook my head and watched the scenery go past.

We got to school, it was just like it was back in Arizona. Red buildings that you dreaded, there was a car lot filled with cars and you could see kids milling around, waiting for friends. God how I hated school, Paul pulled the car up next to Sam's truck **(A/N:Because I wanted him in high school he's in high school got a problem, bite me)** I sighed and got out of the truck, and walked over to the guy with Paul.  
"I still think that I should try out for the team- Paul!, Bells! How are you?" Seth said with a smile on his face, he was like a taller kid brother to me.  
"Really, Seth? Stupid question there buddy." Jake said looking at Seth like he was an idiot, then at me like he was worried. I just raised an eyebrow at both of them.  
"Boys, no I'm not fine, but I will show you resilience and nobody here will ever see me broken the way I was a couple of weeks ago." I said to the boys but more trying to convince myself that's what it should be like.  
"Sure, sure bells." Jake rolled his eyes looking at me smirking then I saw it in his eyes an idea _shit what's he got into his head now? _I asked myself. "Hey bells, can I call you ballerina?" I looked at him as if he had two heads  
"You wanna call me ballerina?"  
"Yup" he nodded and made a popping noise at the p  
I sighed, I had to think of a way to get him back if he was gonna call me ballerina I needed a great nickname for him. "Fine you can call me Ballerina if I can you Lamb." I grinned at him, he didn't get it, Paul did though.  
"Okay? I guess so." Jake was so confused, I can't believed he agreed to it oh well. 'Come on ballerina, let's go get your schedule." I rolled my eyes  
"Do we have to?" I whined. Jake laughed and put his arm round me pulling me along. The others followed. The boys were not morning people. Embry, Quil and Jared looked like they were dead on their feet and Leah – oh yeah I finally met her, _bitch!_ She just ignored me completely. As we walked I notice a lot of eyes on me, or the fact that Jake had his arm around me. I ignored all the whispers and let Jake pull me along. When we reached the office Jake pushed me through the door and Paul followed. I walked up to the desk.  
"Hi, My name's Isabella swan, I'm new here and I would like to pick up my schedule" I asked the office lady. She was pretty with long blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Oh ok, sure I'll just find it." She left the desk for a couple of minutes before returning with a pile of paperwork.  
"okay dear, here's your schedule, I need you t get this signed by each of your teachers, then bring it back to me. Also I brought you a map-" I cut her off did she really think that I would need a map could see not see Paul or any of the guys I came here with.  
"Uh, I don't think I'm gonna need a map, I've got my cousin and friends for that." She looked shocked.  
"Uh, um alright sure. Well your locker will be straight down this hall so take a right and then you should be able to find the number." She handed me what I needed and I left Paul in tow.  
I walked out of the office looking at my schedule when it disappeared from my hands.  
"Whoa, bells you must be like really smart, to be taking all of these subjects!" Jacob exclaimed. I looked at him, and took my schedule back  
"Yes Jacob, and yet you still continue to diminish my intelligence." I looked at my schedule again. I had English and bio blocked together, Methods and accounting and spec and chemistry blocked together... dam maths on every single day.  
"Bells I never said you weren't smart but with all those subjects you've gotta be like a brain!"  
"Jake, yet another thing that you will never understand, I have a much bigger brain then you, therefore I can take all my hard subjects and still not be stressed." He just glared at me.  
"So, Bells what you taking anyway." Paul asked breaking the silence that formed as me and Jacob stared each other down.  
"Um, English, biology, chemistry, Math methods, math specialist and yr 12 accounting." I said from memory, I looked around at the boys and all their faces where shocked.  
"Dam, girl you really are a brain aren't you?" Seth yelled. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards where the office lady said my locker would be. Number 174 top locker. Shit. Sure the top locker was fine but not for my 5 foot 3 it wasn't I would have to jump to reach the top shelf, or I'd have to get the boys to reach the top shelve. Unfortunately the boys realised this and started teasing me.  
"Ballerina looks a bit short for her locker." Jake said as he walked up talking like I wasn't there.  
"Yes, looks like, you know what she'll probably try to get us to do all the work because we are that much taller than her." Seth said.  
"Yeah, Yeah shut up boys. You'd help me anyway because you're scared if you didn't I'd kick your arses, and you know I can." I stated and raised my eyebrows daring them to disagree. They muttered and look at their feet. I started putting my books away and some of the guys said they'd catch me later and I heard them depart. Paul and Jake stayed with me I put all my books away then went to get my English book out when Paul told me that we had assembly so I sighed and chucked my books back into my locker and locked it I told the boys to lead the way. **(because I'm lazy I'm not going to describe her classes.) ** By the time lunch came I was so happy to see my boys... my boys? When did I start calling them this... oh well I was so happy to just go sit with people I knew my classes were weird I didn't know anyone and they all stared. It pissed me off. I saw Jake at my locker, I smiled he was a cute one.  
"Hey Lamb." I said as I walked to my locker  
"Hey, Ballerina. What some help there?" Jake said taking my books out of my hands and putting them in my locker.  
"Sure." He grinned down at me and closed my locker.  
"Lets go eat I'm starving." He said as he pulled my in the direction that I assumed was the cafeteria I smirked and let him pull me along. When we walked into the cafeteria Jake pulled me over towards the boys and sat me down. "Stay, I'll get you food." I looked at him like he was weird, not that I was complaining but it was weird. I looked around the table, Jared, Seth and Sam were in a conversation about something. Jake and Paul were in line and Leah, Embry and Quil were no-where to be seen.  
"Hey Bells." Jared called me out of my thoughts.  
'Yeah Jar?" My new nickname for Jared I'd loved it.  
"What do you reckon... who would win a Astronaut or a caveman?" the three boys looked at me, I looked back at them with surprise that's what they were talking so intently about?  
"Um... I dunno, would they have weapons?" This should be a great lunch time conversation. I smiled as the boys thought about my question.  
"Nah they wouldn't have weapons."  
"Ok then, well the caveman has more violent tendencies and who probably be stronger, but not smarter. The astronaut who be fit and a lot smarter than the caveman but in his space suit he wouldn't be able to move very fast, meaning that the caveman who have the upper hand there. The Space suit on the other hand who provide some protection from attacks whereas the caveman has no protection but fur, The space suit could be turned against him by the caveman smashing the helmet which could kill the astronaut... so I'd say the caveman would win." I concluded the boys just stared at me.  
"Hey Bells, what you do to the boys?" Paul said as he placed his food on the table to my left.  
"Just explained that if a caveman and Astronaut were fighting, the caveman would win." I said as I stole the French fries off his tray.  
"I see... So anyway, the boys decided we'd all go down to the beach tonight have a big bonfire, it's kind of a school thing so everyone will be there. You're gonna come right?" Jake said sitting on my right.  
"Yeah sure, might as well do something fun before he homework kicks in." I shrugged.  
"Yeah. It'll be really fun, last year Mike Newton ended up falling into the ocean... funny as!" Jake laughed. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." He pointed to a blonde boy walking over to us. "Hello Mike, What can I do for you on this fine day?"  
"Hello Jacob, I'm actually here to ask Isabella If she'd like to join me for lunch with my friends?"He moved his gaze to me and the boys went quiet, my smile slid from my face. Mikes smile faltered.  
"Mike is it?" He nodded "Ah, Mike you almost had me, I would've gone with you ate lunch with you made friends with your friends, make some chicks jealous because I get your attention instead of you giving it to them. Except you made one fatal mistake when you asked that question. Any guesses for what that was?" I saw my boys trying to smother their laughter and smiles, Mike just looked confused.  
"I didn't say please?" He asked. I sighed  
"No my dear, you called me Isabella. I hate the name Isabella. My name is Bella. So no I'm sorry I won't be sitting with you at lunch but I will see you tonight at the bonfire." I sat back into my chair and waited for him to leave. He looked shocked, like he'd never been rejected before. Typical.  
He eventually left and the boys returned to talking, I just thought, not really feeling like talking.  
**(a/n again skipping classes to the after school sport. I'm just lazy ) **  
After finishing my classes I went back to the office to hand in note that had all my teachers signatures.  
"Ok Thank you Bella, Now you know that we have sport after school, do you know what sport you want to do? We do Track, Team sports and Individual sports."  
"I want to do track." She typed a few things into the computer then printed out a piece of paper.  
"Can you get your cousin to take you to the track teacher?" I nodded and left the office to find Jacob waiting for me.  
"You know, I'm beginning to think your stalking me." I remarked as I started walking out of the buildings.  
"Oh but I am dear Ballerina."I Glanced up at Jake he just smirked down at me.  
"So, what sport do you do?" I asked as we continued walking  
"I do almost all but today I'm doing whatever your doing."  
"Okay, well we're on track then."  
"Ah, but I did track last week." Jake Whined being a complete idiot  
"Oh Okay I see, that's pretty funny considering today's the first day of school." I just gave him a look, he smiled back.  
"Ok, track it is, we'll see whose faster me, the complete buff one whose awesome and unbeatable, Or little petite clumsy you who is a lesser awesome then me." Jake ranted.  
"Ok Jake let's make this a bet then. You win you get whatever you want within reason that I can give you, I win your my personal slave, and you'll do whatever I think of for as long as I keep winning races. Deal?" Jake nodded  
"You're on." We approached the track coach, who nodded at us and sent us to stretch then told us to start with laps.  
Jake and I started out with couple of laps of the track. After our warm up we decided to actually race we told the coach who cleared the track for us.  
Our race was to 1500m Sam, Paul, Jared and Seth also joined us. This was gonna be fun.  
The coach laughed at us, all these guys against little me. I think he thought I would lose. I knew I was faster than Paul.  
The coach got out the starting gun, we all lined up I was inside lane. Yay head start for me. Not that I needed it I think the coach just felt sorry for me.  
"Ready" Always  
"Set" Let's go  
"Go" I bounced off the blocks and headed straight into a fast paced jog, no were near flat out sprint. I could feel the boys creeping up behind me. There was no way they were winning, Running was my element, and nobody beats me. I feel at peace when I run, It's just so simple. One foot after the other and breathe.  
We were up to the last lap I was still in the lead with Jacob close behind me. I was that tired I knew if I really needed too I could still pick up speed and bolt. Hey, Idea. I slowed my pace so Jacob could catch me. He nodded at me looking smug. Gullible much?  
We were coming up the last corner; I let Jake pull in front of me before switching lanes to the outside of him. I let him pull about 5m in front of me. Before I began to really run, my stride lengthen and I caught Jake easily before changing from a run to a bolt, I flew past him and didn't stop until I crossed the line 15m ahead of him. When he finished he was looking at me with shock and reverence.  
"Dam girl your fast." Seth said as he stopped after finishing.  
"Thanks Sethy." I smiled and looked at Jake. "Now Jake I won so, I believe you are now my personal slave until you win a race." He grumbled and looked away. The coach came up to us a little while later as we were all mucking around, talking about how awesome I was.  
"Bella, I would like you to join the track team, your skills are greatly needed." The coach look fevered like I was a must have.  
"Okay, sure coach, I'd love too." He nodded at me and turned away.  
"Okay well lets go home so we can get ready for tonight." Paul said as he gathered his stuff and mine.  
"'Kay then." I waved "Bye boys."  
"Bye Bells" was my chorus goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

_  
_Previously_

"_Okay well let's go home so we can get ready for tonight." Paul said as he gathered his stuff and mine.  
"'Kay then." I waved "Bye boys."  
"Bye Bells" was my chorus goodbye._  
__  
_

Paul and I got to the beach just before 6, the sun was still shining but it was clouding over. The Boys were setting up the bonfire and there were about 20 people all there with some music playing. I could see Mike and his friends over to the left; Mike was trying to appear like he wasn't staring at me. It was really obvious he wasn't even facing the way into his circle of friends. It was sad really. I shook my head and walked over to wear Jake Embry and Quil were throwing a football.  
"Hey, Guys." I said when I was about 5 meters away; they all turned their heads at the same time with the same smiles on the faces.  
"Hey bells!" They chanted. All in sync.  
"Whoa, creeping me out with the whole in sync thing there!" I joking started backing with my hands raised.  
"Naw, we don't scare you bells. You love us!" Quil shouted to me as he went to retrieve the ball  
"Yeah, of course I do." I rolled my eyes.  
"Jake! Man I told you she loves me!" Quil yelled at Jake bouncing up and down like a little kid.  
"Uh, Quil, dude hate to break it to you, but she was being sarcastic." Embry chuckled, Jake joined in.  
"Yeah, Quil we all know she loves me most." Jake said glancing over at me with a grin on his face.  
"Uh, Guys, I'm sorry but I love Mike Newton more then you guys." I joked. All there laughing stopped and they all turned to be with hurt faces.  
"Bells."  
"Your"  
"Not serious are you?" Finishing each other's sentence that was cute. Unfortunately for Mike heard my joke and he obviously hasn't been taught sarcasm and thought I was serious. So he walked up beside me and slung his arm around my shoulder.  
"Yeah, boys she's serious, I am the love of her life." I looked over at him.  
"She has a name you know."I said. It was annoying me that they weren't saying my name.  
"Of course Bella, I know you have a name. It's a beautiful name." Mike spieled. I glanced over at my boys, their faces were hilarious, and their jaws were dropped.  
"Mike, dude remove your arm from my shoulders before I remove it for you." He smelt really bad and it was worse considering I was tucked under his arm. I don't think he's heard of a shower either.  
"Bella, you could never hurt me baby." He had a smug look on his face until he peered down at me. The smile slid from his face.  
"This is your last warning. Remove the arm or I do it for you." He clearly thought I was still joking; he just chuckled and left his arm there. I took a deep breath. I saw Jake out of the corner of my eye, getting everyone else's attention to watch what I was going to do. Thanks Jake, that's what I wanted an audience. For god's sake boys never learn.  
"Mike Last chance." He just shook his head. "Fine your fault; you leave me no other choice." And with that I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my body using his own weight as leverage he hit the ground with a massive thud, I saw all the air rush out of his lungs. Winded, barely anything, I broke a couple of Paul's ribs once.  
"You were warned." I said as I stepped over him towards Jake and the others. I could hear mutterings like "dam that was hot." Or "Oh my god, were did she learn that." And "OH MY GOD IS HE OKAY?" I assumed the last one was from his fan club of whores. Okay well whores may be to strong of a word, but they had bleach blonde hair, cake faces and the all were all over mike and his friends, Yeah whores seems appropriate.  
"Dam, Bells that was hot." Jake said as I walked past in a lowered voice for me only. I smirked and went to the esky that had randomly appeared. I grabbed two drinks out and threw one to Jake who had followed me over.  
"So, reckon anyone will bother me again?" I questioned Jake. As we sat drinking our drinks and watching the sun set.  
"I don't think so, and nobody's ever gonna cross you, not after that." He ruffled my hair.  
"You had to mess with the hair didn't you?" I sighed Boys never learn, he'd done this once before. I threw him to the ground that time. I wasn't really feeling like hurting him so I pushed him backwards of the log we were sitting on. He fell without a problem but he took me down with him. Laughing his head off at the whole thing.  
"Your plan failed there bells." I glared at him.  
"Not funny Jake." He grinned  
"Pretty funny actually Bells" I sighed and rolled onto my back the boys weren't too far away and bonfire was behind us. "So what happened between you and Leah she seems to hate you."  
"Uh, I don't know I met here once you remember we were all at yours and we were play fighting when she rocked up and I just happened to have you pinned at the time, with me on top of you. And when we looked over she glared at me. So the real question is what happened between you and Leah?" I looked over at him his face was guarded. **(A/N: I know she dated Sam and what not in the books but I'm changing it because I'm cool like that.)**  
"We dated for about 6 months, then some stuff happened and well we fell apart and to was messy to say the least. I think she may still have something for me." He confessed in a tiny voice.  
"May? I think she does bub; I don't think she's over it. When did you break up? So for prying but I'm interested now."  
"That's ok, it was about 6 months ago. Actually I think we hooked up for the first time at this bonfire so yeah that would make sense."  
"I see. Well you wanna hear about some of my bad break ups, there pretty funny." I saw him smile and nod. "Okay then well, I dated this guy called Tim; you know classic jock, big muscular blonde hair blue eyes, Very cute. So we'd been dating for about a month, when he finds me one lunch time and we go for a walk around the school, and he seemed really nervous, I was quite worried too. So eventually we sat down and talked, we broke up that day. Turns out he was gay and he'd only just realised. We are still really close friends." Jake was laughing his head off I giggled as well. WAIT! WHAT! I do not giggle. Once we both regained composure I continued. "Okay, there was this other guy, Jack. Absolutely stunning he was a muso, played drums, and he had awesome hair. Okay at one party we got separated and extremely drunk, like as I don't know who you are or where I am but I really wanna fuck you drunk. So I may of hooked up with this guy, Troy, that was Jack's seedy best friend at the time, he also had a girlfriend that I was alright friends with. So Troy and I go to some room you know both completely out of it about to fuck each other, and guess who stumbles in. Jack and troy's girlfriend stumble into the room clearly trying to find a place to hook up. I see who it is and not caring that I'm almost naked start yelling at him for cheating on me with his best friend's girlfriend. We got in a screaming match I called him a jerk and he called me a slut so I hit him and told him if he ever came near me again he'd lose a lot more than his dignity and walked out still blind drunk in nothing but my bra and undies."  
"Dam, that woulda been a sight." Jake sighed. I looked over at him  
"Excuse me." I said in a mock angry voice.  
"Bells, I was just saying that you woulda looked smoking hot while yelling at a guy in nothing but your underwear." He smiled at me.  
"Oi, You two!" Jake and I both looked towards who was yelling at us, it was Sam "It's time." I looked at Jake who just smiled at me and jumped up pulling me with him.  
"Jake, time for what?" I followed him confused.  
"Nothing bells, just a traditional thing, we all gather round our bonfire and names are randomly drawn out of a hat to do stupid things usually with someone else." It's always fun and games nothings ever taken too seriously. Come on it'll be fun." I sighed and let myself be pulled over too were the guys were.

Everyone was gathered near the bonfire but were facing some guy that was standing on the small sand dune behind it.  
"That's Jace, he holds this party each year. So he does the dares." Jake informed me as we wove through the crowd to were the boys were.  
"Okay everyone, welcome to the Fifth back to school bonfire." Everyone cheered. Jace smiled. "Okay we will be doing the dares a lil different this year. What will be happening is you will separate into your cliques and dares will be chosen from there including member and sometimes other cliques. Alright then everyone spilt into your cliques." Everyone did. And Jace came round to each individual cliques and made us choose out names and dares, we only picked them out then, he went to every group then back to his sand dune.  
"Okay, I'll read out each cliques dare then, after every dare has been read only then can you attempt to complete each dare. "He started reading each dare, I zoned out until he reached our group. "Okay finally, The _Quileute_ tribe. Your dare, includes, Bella and Paul." My jaw hit the ground. WHAT! I was new how the fuck did my name get in there."The dare is that Paul will choose four guys, From Four different cliques, for Bella to kiss, her choice on best kiss get one date. Paul gets to choose the guys." I stood there with my jaw open, staring at this Jace, I'm pretty sure I could kill him right now.  
"Paul, please don't make me do it." I turned pleading to him.  
"I can't Bells, we have to do it, or its streak around the school tomorrow at Lunch." I stared at him.  
"What?"  
"That's the deal with the dares. If you don't do them you get humiliated in front of everyone." I thought about it.  
"Fine, but no-one exceptionally gross. Please." He nodded his face in thought. It took him about five minutes to decide who I was gonna have to kiss. Eww. God I bet he gets back at me with Mike Newton, god he would do something like that too.  
"Okay decision made, I gotta find Jace. I'll be right back." With that Paul ran off to find Jace.  
"Bad luck there Bells, that's gotta suck, First school party and you have to do the dare." Embry called out to me. I turned around.  
"What do you reckon would happen if Jace went missing?" I asked and innocent look on my face.  
"Well, at the moment I think you'd get the blame, I saw the murderous gaze there Bells, Don't worry nobody will call you anything because of this. And if they do will, I think we're more than capable to make them stop."  
"I guess but still, doesn't mean I want to do this, can't I just punch them instead?"I glanced up at Embry who had come and put a comforting arm around me.  
"No, because you'd probably do that anyway. But if you're lucky Jace will allow Paul to pick someone from your group and then you can just pick them as the best kisser and done."  
'Hoping Paul will pick you them Em?" Embry flushed and turned away. I chuckled. "It's okay Em, I love you, and if he does pick you, I'll let you take me to the movies and buy me popcorn." I smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Okay I'm back; I've got this whole thing planned right. I'm picking Mike Newton, from the jocks, Tyler from the "cool" clique, Eric From the nerds, and Jake from us. You'll kiss them in that order, and then choose. I'll go with you so if they try anything I'll knock them out." Paul returned still with a look of utter concentration on his face. He looked at me. "Sorry Bells, I hate doing this to you but I picked people that can be scared easiest and I don't think Mike's gonna try anything. Not after you completely ruined his ego and all that." He smiled at me. I smiled back, I started thinking I was gonna have to kiss Jake, It made me feel nervous I mean he was really hot and tank and tan and awesome and he made me laugh, He'd seen me cry, he'd seen me beat the crap out of Paul, He'd even given me blood after I got hit by the car, He stalked me, He made me feel safe. So why was it such a big deal that I had to kiss him? Mike, Tyler and Eric didn't bother me, just kind of annoyed me but Jake, it was different. I felt vulnerable; besides Paul he knew the most about me, out of the boys at least. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I barely heard Paul saying my name.  
"Bells, Bella, Bella, Isabella Marie Swan answer me." I snapped out of my thoughts when he said my full name.  
"Really Paul my full name?" I glanced up at him.  
"Well, how else did you expect me to get your attention you were off deep into your thoughts, and that's what it takes to get you out of them." I sighed.  
"Okay, so what did you want?"  
"Time for you dare." I frowned.  
"Okay then lead the way." Paul grabbed my hand and led me over to Mike's clique. Eww, Mike Newton I'd known him for a day and I disliked him a lot.  
"Okay, Clique number one, guy number one, Mike Newton, one kiss and that's it hands, go anywhere there not meant to I'll personally break them." Paul said glaring at Mike, He looked scared, but stepped forward. I sighed and stepped in front of Paul. Waiting.  
Mike looked really nervous. He quickly stepped forward and pecked my on the lips then retreated. That was it a peck. Whatever.  
"Okay, next Paul." I said slightly disgusted that Mike's lips had touched mine. He grimaced and led me over to the next group.  
"Tyler, Same threats I just gave Mike, Hands go anywhere they're not meant to I remove them. One kiss only." I stepped forward, Tyler looked cockier then Mike had, he had short dark brown hair and his eyes sparkled as he smirked like, this was gonna be easy for him. He walked up to me so we were inches apart then roughly pulled my face to his and kissed me, it was horrible, he tried to force my lips apart with his. His hands were sliding down my back, it took me a few seconds before the shock and horror wore off, and before Paul could step in I stomped on his foot. Tyler recoiled from me very quickly.  
"Try that again and it'll be something else you like a lot more than your foot, that I'll step on got it?" I hissed at him. He just nodded. "Paul next person." I said as I stomped off. This night was not making me happy at all. When we came before the next group, the "nerds" my mood didn't improve.  
"Eric, Try anything I don't think I'll be able to stop Bella from killing you." He nodded and stepped back as I stepped forward, Eric was tall and lanky, and he had greasy black hair and bad acne. _EW_ I thought this night could not get any worse. I sighed and waited for him to kiss me. Eric looked nervous as he stepped in front of me and put his hands on either side of my face and carefully pressed his lips to mine, and then he was gone. I smiled that wasn't so bad I guess. Though still disgusting his hands had been all sweaty. I shivered involuntarily. As Paul and I walked back to our group. Time for Jake's kiss, I felt my stomach doing little flips, damn it I was nervous again. We reached the boys and Paul spouted out his spiel again. Jake just nodded and walked over to me I glanced up at him. He smiled, well half smiled, it was an easy smile. Just as if it was a dare from the boys when we were at Sam's.  
"Relax, Ballerina." He whisper as he put his hands on either side of my face. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as his face got closer to mine, then his lips were on mine it was soft and sweet, it had meaning. His hands were incredibly warm; he was incredibly warm, my hands on their own accord slid up into his hair. One of his hands moved into my hair as the other moved to the small of my back and pulled me closer. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard Paul say something. SHIT! Paul. I broke the kiss abruptly, Jake looked dumbfounded, I just looked down and mumbled "Jake wins." I flushed a deep red.  
"Oh yeah, I'm awesome." I glanced up at Jake as he flung an arm around my shoulder and grinned like and 8 year on Christmas.  
"Yeah, keep thinking that, Jake. You can now take your arm off my cousin it's late we've got school tomorrow and I want bells home now." Paul said acting all older brother-ish.  
"Paul, chill, Jake's the last person that would hurt me, but you're right I think it's time we went home, I'm kinda tired." I shrugged jakes arm off my shoulder and immediately missed his warmth. I smiled up at him and mouthed txt me. He smiled and nodded slightly. With that Paul dragged me back to the truck. It was silence until we were half way home.  
"Was kissing Jake really that good?" Paul asked eye still on the road.  
"Huh?"  
"Just, you were really into kissing him then any of the other guys. And you looked liked you enjoyed it."  
"Paul, you do realise that Jake's kiss was the only decent kiss right, Mike was scared, Tyler's a prick and Eric, I think I was his first kiss. So that's why Jake's kiss was the best, and I don't know it... um..." I faltered could I really explain what I felt to Paul?  
"Bells, you know you can tell me anything."  
"Well, it felt right when I kissed him, like I may like him, like, _like_ like him. You know?"  
"No, I don't know what it's like to kiss Jake, that's your area." He sniggered. I smirked trust him to turn a heartfelt convo, into something funny.  
"Thanks, Paul." I rolled my eyes.  
"No prob, and by the way, I'm pretty sure Jake's got something for you too. I mean he does follow you around a lot." He glanced at me. "But if you too do end up together, I may just have to remind him, that I can and will kick his arse, if he hurts you."  
"Paul what good would you be if I can beat you up?"  
"But, you'd be all loved up and stuff, completely useless really."  
"Bullshit, I could take you down if I was completely smashed, and you were all you and stuff."  
"Sure sure, Bells of course you could." He nodded. Our playful banter continued until we got home. Where we had to be quite so we didn't wake Pauls parents. After a lot of laughing and play fighting up the stairs we finally said goodnight and went to our rooms. I collapsed onto my bed and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_  
_previously_

"Sure sure, Bells of course you could." He nodded. Our playful banter continued until we got home. Where we had to be quite so we didn't wake Pauls parents. After a lot of laughing and play fighting up the stairs we finally said goodnight and went to our rooms. I collapsed onto my bed and drifted to sleep.  
___

"Bells, get up idiot, you're gonna make us late for school!" Paul yelled at me, waking me. I hate him sometimes. I looked at the time. 8:15. Fuck. No breakfast for me then. I quickly had a shower and got dressed, chucking on some jeans a red top and my red converses. I groaned as I looked at my hair it was still a complete mess. Too lazy to do anything with it I brushed it, applied makeup and rushed to catch up with Paul.  
When we got to school we were greeted by the guys, there happy cheery voices annoyed me, and I was tired they should also be tired.  
"Hey, Bells you look tired. You okay?" I glared at Quil.  
"I'm tired nothing is okay."  
"You sound so dramatic." He rolled his eyes.  
"Bells, this will make you feel all better." Jake held out a cup of what looked like coffee. I looked up at him.  
"Is that coffee?"  
"Yup, from your favourite...Urgh... guy?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Great descriptive word there Jake, and yes you are now my favourite thank you for the coffee." I beamed at him, he just grinned down at me as I concentrated on my coffee and he guided me to my locker.  
"So bells what you got this morning?" I didn't look at him I was still concentrating on the coffee.  
"I have no clue. Bio and English I think. Do I have any classes with you?" I briefly glanced away from my coffee as I asked.  
"Yeah, Bio and English. So come on we still gotta to my locker before class and with you so absorbed with that coffee, I'm thinking you might walk into a wall or something."  
"Wall? What wall, as if I'd walk into a wall, I'm quite capable of walking you know." I said still not looking up from coffee trusting Jake with my life and dignity, that he wouldn't walk me into a wall.  
"Bells, Come on just drink the coffee and hurry up I look strange walking with a girl whose staring into a coffee cup like it could save the world." Jake huffed. I looked at Jake then at my coffee. I frowned and drank the rest.  
"Spoil sport. You're no fun." He chuckled as I threw out the finished coffee cup and we headed to English.

The day passed in a flash, then it was time for sport. I couldn't just say I was happy running, it was my element. I was warming up when I could see Leah approaching me. So much for my easy day.  
"Isabella." Leah nodded to me, as she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Leah."I said mimicking her position. It was tense for a couple of minutes with both of us glaring at each other.  
"So slut, did you enjoying kissing Jake?" she sneered.  
"What's it to you, it was a dare."  
"Well, he was mine. And then you came along and got your filthy little paws onto him."  
"Oh, I'm sorry I still don't remember there being something going on between me and Jake, and I don't seem to recall something going on between you and Jake either. So what is your problem?"  
"He. Is. Still. MINE." She yelled the last word at me and got a couple steps closer.  
"I didn't see your name on him so I don't think he's yours." I said as I took a couple more steps towards her.  
"You really want to start a war over this?" we were standing face to face now.  
"It's a war you won't win, but if you want to I guess we could." She glared at me.  
"You'll regret that, I hope you know that. Nobody gets in the way of what I want."  
"Yeah that's cause nobody wants what you want."  
"Oh yeah, then what about Jake hmm, you want Jake and don't say that you don't."  
"Yes, I do want Jake. That's why I'm still having this idiotic conversation with you." I smiled in a cold way. "So if you don't mind can you go be a bitch elsewhere."  
"Whatever whore."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I called you a whore."  
"Slut."  
"skank."  
"Bitch."  
"Freak."  
"That the best you got?"  
"Well, no not really I could bring up why you live here, because mummy got shot, and because step daddy doesn't want you anymore." That hit a nerve I could feel the tears coming.  
"SHUT UP! You have no fucking idea what you're talking about." I could hear that the rest of the oval had gone quite listening to our 'little' fight.  
"Oh, did I strike a nerve there?" I blinked trying not to cry, I wouldn't cry in front of her.  
"Fuck off right now, and never ever bring up my family again. You have no idea what you're talking about so just shut the fuck up." I screamed at her. She smirked. That was it, I punched her right in her smug face, I felt the satisfying crack of her nose, as she fell to the ground. The tears had starting rolling down my face relentless.  
Leah was rolling around, screaming and crying as blood poured out of her now broken nose. The boys by now had finally realised something was wrong and had run over. Paul was the first to me.  
"Bells, what happened? Why are you crying?" he stood in front of me.  
"We got in a fight, stupid really, then she brought up my mum and the fact that I don't live with Phil. She just wouldn't let it go so I punched her."  
Paul sighed as he hugged me to his chest, my tears now soaking his shirt. He turned us to see what they were doing with Leah. Seth had helped her to her feet and Embry and Quil were holding her up as they tried to get her to walk to the nurse's office. Sam, Jared and Jake were doing damage control, keeping kids away and informing the idiotic teachers about what had happened.  
"Come on Belly, I'll take you home, you can have a nice cup of hot chocolate and we'll watch Finding Nemo." **(I love that movie when I'm upset.) **I smiled up at Paul. I wiped the remaining tears off my face while he went to tell the others he was taking me home. I saw Jake looking over at me with a worried expression, I also saw Paul shake his head as in a not a good time man, just save it for later kinda way.  
I didn't go to school for the rest of the week, or the next. Paul was bringing me all my work. Jake had come round to see me a couple times and I told him what happened. He had stiffened when I told him Leah and I had fought over him and what she had said. Paul told me the next day that Jake had confronted Leah and they'd got into a very heated fight. He told me that it ended in Leah hitting Jake, and him saying to her. _"You never meant anything to me." _Then he walked away and she ran the opposite direction crying. I sat there with my mouth gaping as he told the story. He also told me that I had to go to school the next day no matter what.  
So I went to school the next day and when we got there as soon as the car stopped I was out of the car being hugged by the boys.  
"BELLS!" they were all yelling. They ruffled my hair and kept hugging me.  
"Yes, guys I'm back and can we not squeeze the life out of me?" I chocked out. The boys stepped away, I smiled.  
"So miss me?" I laughed, they all joined in, I took in who was there, all my boys were there except for Jake.  
"'Course we did bells wasn't the same without you." They smiled and we fell back into normal conversations, I was a little bit hurt that Jake wasn't here, I missed him. The bell rang and I said bye to the guys and walked towards my locker.  
When I opened my locker I had a note sitting in the middle of it with my name neatly printed on it. I opened it after glancing around.  
_Dear Bella,  
You thought I had forgotten you so easily.  
Xx  
P.S Turn around.  
_It wasn't signed but I turned around anyway, and there standing there behind me was Jake, with the cutest smile on his face.  
"JAKE!" I squealed, jumping on him. He chuckled at my reaction and hugged me tightly.  
"You really thought I'd forgotten you." He smiled down at me as he released me. I Smiled back ignoring him and grabbed my books.  
"Nah, I just missed you." I walked past him towards my first class. He fell into step beside me.  
"Aww, you missed me?" I rolled me eyes  
"Yeah, sure why not." He spluttered at my response, clearly confused at my sudden change in emotions. I giggled at his perplexed face before walking into my class leaving him behind. I walked into the chemistry room, and smelled something extremely sweet, it was almost like bleach. Yeah must be bleach, they must of cleaned with it. I tried to convince myself but that smell, put me on edge. I went and sat in my seat hoping the class would start soon then I would be outta here quicker. The rest of the class filtered and slowly sat down and a low level of chat filled the room.  
The teacher walked in a couple minutes later, and was setting up his laptop and waiting for the class to be quite. He was just about to start his lecture when they walked in. Three students, two guys and chick, The Guys were both tall, one had bronze hair and golden eyes and looked reasonably fit, the other guy was also tall blonde, and had the same coloured eyes, he looked more muscled, and was slightly intimidating. The girl was short, like five foot, she had dark short hair spiked in all different directions, and she was literally bouncing. Okay besides the obvious gorgeousness of the guys they gave me a bad vibe. I zoned out after they mentioned their names. They were the Cullen's, after they all introduced themselves, they chose seats and lucky me I bronzed haired one came and sat next to me. When he sat down I shivered, eugh the smell of bleach got worse. I glanced over at him and glared, I was feeling sick and it got worse when he sat down. He glanced over at me surprise flashed over his face when he saw me glaring. His forehead creased and he looked frustrated, I rolled my eyes and moved my attention to the front of the room. I could feel his stare still on me, it was starting to give me the creeps. He kept staring at me for the entire class, until just before the bell the teacher let us talk, that's when I had enough. He clearly wasn't expecting me to turn around.  
"Why are you staring at me?" I question him angrily scowling.  
"Umm...because you glared at me."  
"yeah so what if I did doesn't give you the right to stare at me all class now does it?" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "what's your name anyway?"  
"Edward, My name is Edward. Look, all I wanted was to know your name." The bell went just as he finished his sentence.  
"Saved by the bell." I picked up my books and walked towards the door I called back.  
I didn't have more classes with Edward or any of his siblings, but the whole school was talking about them, it was annoying me for some reason, but I just put it down to I didn't like, therefore when people mentioned him or his siblings it annoyed me. By the time Lunch came I was almost running to my locker, I was thoroughly annoyed for no good reason, so I took it out on my locker.  
"Whoa, Bells the locker did nothing wrong." Jake said as he turned up when I slammed my locker door. I glared and stalked away towards the cafeteria. I could hear Jake catch up to me, but he was smart enough not to ask anything, he guided me towards our table and sat me down. "Stay." He said as he backed away to get me food, must be worried I'd hit someone. I sat there glaring at the wall.  
"Yo Bella." I turned my head to see Tyler standing about five meters from me with his friends behind him.  
"Yes Tyler" I hissed "what do you want?"  
"Wanted to know if you wanted to come sit with me because you know none of your friends are here not even your stalker boy Jake." He smirked. I smiled this guys an idiot can't he see I'm already pissed off.  
"Tyler I wouldn't sit at your table unless you weren't there, or any of your stupid stuck-up cocky friends." He smirk fell off his face. "You can leave now." I turned back to glaring at the wall, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I glanced up it was Tyler, and he was pissed.  
"Kindly remove your hand Tyler, I know you need it." He face grew even more angry, somewhere in the back of my head it clicked that it probably wasn't such a good idea to piss him off, but it was helping my anger, so I kept going.  
"What the fuck did you say to me?" he sneered at me his grip tightened on my arm.  
"I said get your hand off my arm, _now_." I glared up at him.  
"You stupid whore, I know that's not what you said!" my glare just became a death glare. I stood up and pulled me arm out of his grip, I stood my ground and continued glaring at him, I mustn't of been very scary, I think my height ruins it, but I still managed to make him flinch.  
"What did you just call me?" I said in my angry clam voice.  
"I called you a stupid whore, the truth, I mean look at all the guys you hang out with granted Paul is your cousin, but you flirt with all of them, you're clearing fucking at least a couple..." he never finished his sentence because the next second I had jumped on him and was now currently pummelling his face in. Of course I was dragged away from Tyler who I left bleeding almost unrecognisable on the ground. I struggled trying to twist to see who had dragged me away I was in such a rage that it didn't occur to me that what I was doing could get me expelled. I figured I wasn't getting out of whoever's hands their grip was to strong so I let them lead me away, out of the cafeteria as I left we passed the Cullen's walking in Edward, turned and watched me leave clearly in wonder why I was being man handled out of the cafeteria, his face turned angry first I thought it was at me but when I looked it was at whoever was dragging me away. After a couple of minutes my captor- which turned out to be Sam-, had pulled me to the other side of campus, where the boys were even Jake. I frowned he lied he said he was getting me food.  
"Jake, what the hell you said you were getting me food!" I yelled, struggling to get out of Sam's arms again.  
"Bells, calm down for me, and I'll explain." Paul cut in, pleading with me. I looked at him I was tempted to keep fighting but his eyes made me stop, they looked like my mum's eyes they run in that side of the family. I sighed.  
"Fine. Explain, Sam please let go, I'm not gonna go on another murderous rampage." This appeased him and he let me go. "Unless I see Tyler, then I may have to kill him." I added on the end whilst sitting on the ground opposite Paul. "so tell me then."  
"well, Bells to explain it I need to start on a completely different topic first, okay?" I just looked pointedly at him. "Alright, well did you smell anything extremely sweet today, almost like bleach. " I nodded I thought back to chemistry. "okay well did you see the new students, how they all have the same coloured eyes?" I nodded again I had noticed this when Edward had come into class, he shared the exact same golden coloured eyes as his siblings. "Well did the smell get worse near them?" I nodded again, where was he going with this. "well did you get angry for no reason really quickly like with Tyler only for less, like in class or something did something someone said or did piss you off?"  
"Yeah the new kid Edward was staring at me for most of class and I went off at him." I heard some of the others grumble.  
"Okay well, I'm gonna let Sam take over now." I nodded and turned towards Sam.  
"Well, Bella do you remember all the old tales and fable the elders used to tell us when we would have a bonfire and it was story time?" I nodded I did some of those stories really freaked me out "Well do you remember the one about how you ancestors descended from wolves?" I nodded again that was one of the ones that freaked me out. "Okay, good, well, it's true, it's all true. The gene from the wolf now allows some of us to change into wolves, only some people get it, and we think you have it. Paul has it; all of us have it so does Leah. And well you're showing all the signs of changing." He said all of this really quickly, while I sat there stunned.  
"You think I'm going to turn into a giant wolf?" I asked.  
"Yeah, well maybe, cause you're a girl the gene is weaker but when you got some of mine and Jake's blood we think that triggered the gene." Sam mumbled not meeting my eyes.  
"Okay then," I stood up and started backing away, they were clearly crazy and were scaring me I had to get away and school was a good place with a big campus backing onto a forest, if I could get to that Forest then I could cut around to the cliffs and then home. I managed to back up about 5 meters until one of the boys looked up I didn't wait to see who, I turned and ran, I didn't look back I just continued running. I reached to forest in a couple of minutes and began to jump logs and follow the paths, it slowed me down a bit but I figured I had a little bit of a head start and I could out run them so I just kept going. It took about ten minutes before I heard anything, it wasn't the boys though I was a heavy panting noise and the thuds of paws on the ground. Before I realised it I was surrounded by 5 giant wolves.  
"Shit." I mumbled to myself, either the guys weren't lying or I was screwed. "So you guys weren't lying then?" The biggest wolf, walked forward, he was solid black. He nodded his head. "Sam I'm guessing?" he nodded again. Another wolf crept up close to me he was a brown-reddish colour; he nudged my hand and whimpered, crouching down beside me. "Jake?" the wolf licked my hand. "Ew, I'll take that as a yes then." Jake licked my hand again. I cringed and wiped the drool back onto him. "So am I gonna get to actually talk to one of you as a human or are you gonna stay as wolves?" they all looked at me then back at the way I came, like they were waiting. "Oh someone was following and just hasn't got here yet?" Sam nodded. "Okay I'll wait." I leant against Jake, waiting it took about five minutes until Paul showed up casually walking into the clearing, where the five wolves were resting and me leaning on Jake.  
"Hey, can you see we aren't lying anymore?" I nodded narrowing my eyes; I can't believe he never told me about this.  
"Why did you never tell me about this?" I stood up and faced Paul.  
"Bells I couldn't, it's a secret, we're not even meant to tell you, unless you phase. You might not even."  
"Really Paul or did you just not want to tell me?" I was getting angry  
"Bells I woulda told you in a heartbeat, but the elders told us not too."  
"Oh but I assume, the elders mean more to you then your cousin who might turn into a fucking giant wolf one day." I glared at him.  
"No, bells you know you mean the most too me, but if there was a chance this wouldn't happen too you I held onto it. I don't want this for you." He sounded on the verge of tears.  
"Well Paul, too late now, you've told me, freaked the hell out of me, and now I'm surround by fucking wolves, that are my best friends. How the hell did you think I'd take it? Like I'd just be like oh yeah you turn into giant wolves that's cool." I was starting to shake.  
"You know what I thought, I thought you'd be a lot more mature then this, like you'd take this into your stride and accept it." He was shaking too know.  
"Well here's the thing Paul, I'm not little miss perfect, you know this god you live with me. After everything I've been through this year, you excepted me to take you turning into a wolf 'in my stride.' I always knew you were thick, but my god how stupid do you get?" I was yelling but now and shaking like a leaf, I clearly pissed Paul off too much because before I knew it he was standing there as a wolf snarling at me, I don't know what triggered it but suddenly I felt a hot feeling roll through my body and it felt like my skin was splitting, then I was staring at the snaring Paul, snarling back.  
_Bella! _ I heard all these voices coursing through my head. I whimpered.  
_Bella calm down baby- Paul  
Paul?  
Yeah sweetie, you're really pretty as a wolf by the way. –Paul  
Thanks?  
_I heard laughter in my head.  
_Bella? – Jake  
Yeah Jake?  
You okay? – Jake  
_I rolled my eyes  
_Jake, I just turned into a freaking wolf, how am I meant to be okay?  
Yeah, I guess you have a point. – Jake  
So, anyway why can I hear you in my head?  
Cause it's a pack thing we can hear everyone and see everyone's thoughts – Jake  
Pack mentality then? And that must kinda awkward.  
_They all chuckled.  
_Yeah just a little awkward, and it's a kind of telepathy, we are all linked. _ I looked around, at my pack, they were all sitting or lying except for me and Paul, I trotted over to where Jake was laying and curled up next to him. When I glanced up at him I felt something, like he was the centre of my world.  
_Okay what the fuck was that?  
That was an imprint Bella – Sam  
Imprint?  
Means you've found your other half. –Sam  
Wait, you mean like soul mate right.  
Yup – Sam  
Aww why'd I get Jake? _I joked.  
_Aw I'm shattered Bells. – Jake  
Yeah cause I was totally serious.  
Better not have been. -Jake_ I rolled my eyes and snuggled closer into his side.  
_Okay so what do we do now? _I asked  
_Well we can't go back to school considering you shredded all your clothes, why don't we all go for a run? – Embry  
Wait what happened to my clothes?  
When you phased your clothes got destroyed.- Quil  
But I liked those jeans.  
Well those jeans are covering the ground look. – Embry  
_I looked they were telling the truth, shreds of my jeans and top littered the ground. _  
So if I phased back I'd be naked?  
Yup, and that's exactly why we aren't going back to school. - _ _Jared  
Dam, well what do I look like as a wolf?  
_I suddenly saw all these images of a chestnut brown almost black wolf with a longish coat, with upstanding ears that looked like a Papillion's, and big brilliant bright blue eyes.  
_Whoa, that's me?_  
_Yup sure is beautiful. – Jake.  
_We all just laid around in that clearing for a while just talking about things that happened on the weekend and at school. It started getting dark so we all shook off and started home.  
I gotta say running as a wolf is one of the greatest experiences of my life; I was fast, like really fast.  
_This is awesome! _I giggled and started running faster, weaving through the trees.  
_Bells this is only the start, you're only new and when your stamina starts improving we go on massive runs across the country for fun. _– Jared  
I inwardly grinned and headed towards home. When I reached home I sat in the shadow of the trees waiting not knowing what to do next.  
_So anyone wanna tell me what to do to turn back into a girl, even if I'll be naked.  
Bells you've gotta think of your human self but you might wanna wait until I can get you some clothes. You kinda left us behind to say the least. –Paul  
oh... Okay then.  
_It took another couple of minutes before the guys turned up. I felt the guys phase out and then saw them emerge from the forest not too far away, they smiled at me and headed inside waiting. Paul came out and placed my clothes on the ground behind a tree.  
"Okay Bells, think human and when you phase get dressed then come talk." Paul said before retreating back into the house.  
Think human... how do you think human? I asked myself. I closed my eyes and thought of walking around and messing around with the guys, driving, singing, reading, then finally I thought of running and how calm it made me. I felt myself shift, when I opened my eyes I looked down and saw myself naked, I shivered and got dressed hurriedly. When I went inside, I saw the guys lazing around the games room. They had chips and lollies everywhere. I dived over the couch grabbing a bag of chips out of Embry's hands rolling and settling myself down on the other side of the room with Jake, he automatically pulled me closer; I snuggled into his side while eating the chips.  
"So, what's gonna happen about school? I have classes with the Cullen's." I stated, the others thought for a while before Sam spoke up.  
"You'll go but try to sit as far away as possible and just be careful if you feel like you're about to phase get out of there, you can't let anyone know about this." I nodded.  
We sat around joking for a while until it got late, the guys dispersed and Jake kissed me goodnight. Paul called goodnight to me before heading to bed, I felt really tired and decided crashing was a good plan, my worry about school tomorrow, was overridden when my head hit the pillow and I fell into a deep sleep. _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_  
_Previously  
"You'll go but try to sit as far away as possible and just be careful if you feel like you're about to phase get out of there, you can't let anyone know about this." I nodded. We sat around joking for a while until it got late, the guys dispersed and Jake kissed me goodnight. Paul called goodnight to me before heading to bed, I felt really tired and decided crashing was a good plan, my worry about school tomorrow, was overridden when my head hit the pillow and I fell into a deep sleep._

I woke up the next morning feeling quite stiff, I groaned as I stretched feeling all my bones pop and crack.  
"Paul you up?" I yelled.  
"Yeah, stop yelling." I chuckled and went through my morning routine.  
As I hopped into Paul's truck, I was thinking that I should buy my own car, some nice and flashy, I mean I had the money. Phil had sold our old house, too many memories he murmured when telling me, all the money went to me. That along with all my mother's money, and inheritance from my grandparents on both sides and my dad's money I was basically loaded. I could easily spare 80 grand to buy a new car.  
"Hey Paul."  
"Yeah bells?"  
"I was thinking, I should get my own car." I glanced over at him.  
"Yeah sure, what were you thinking?"  
"I don't know something fast though, Chevrolet Corvette ZR1." I saw him smile and nod appreciatively  
"Good choice. I'll take you to the bank tonight after school and we'll get it all sorted out." I thanked him and we were silent for the rest of the trip. When we reached school Paul had barely switched the car off before I was pulled out of the car by Jake, I was smothered in kisses. He was hugging so tight I could barely breath.  
"Jake... Oxygen... Now." I managed to spit out before he realised and loosened his grip on me. "Someone's happy to see me." I grinned at him standing on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek.  
"Well, you are stunning and I figure everyone always watches you so I might as well show them you are mine." I repressed a smile and faked anger.  
"Who said I was yours?" I pulled out of his arms and stood there with my hands on my hips.  
"But... Bells... I thought t-that well you know... and cause we... and last night... and I'm sorry." He stuttered pleading at me. I smirked.  
"Naw, Jakey of course I'm yours, but you know I like to play games." I stepped forward to kiss him on lips quickly, before taking his hand and pulling him towards the school.  
"Bells, you know you're not nice sometimes." Jake said as I dragged him along to my locker.  
"I know but you don't like me cause I'm "nice" you like me for me." I replied.  
"True, but nice wouldn't hurt sometimes." I sighed  
"It's not in me to be nice darling. Well not anymore at least." He sighed and opened my locker for me.  
"Jake?" he paused and looked down at me.  
"Yes."  
"Are you mad?"  
"No bells, never at you."  
"But you look mad, is it because of my games?"  
"No I'm not mad the games are fine just don't play them on me, for the sake of my sanity." I looked up at him through my lashes.  
"Okay baby, forgive me?" he smiled down at me and lowered his head for a short sweet kiss. I giggled and walked off towards my class, everything was fine until chemistry, when I walked in the Cullen's weren't there yet fortunately, I had time to calm down, this was a test of control for me.  
I smelt them when they walked in and I went rigid, the smell was sickly sweet and more bleach like then ever. I suppressed a gag and trained my eyes on the front of the room. I heard and felt when Edward sat next to me.  
"So you and Jake then?" he said his voice had an edge to it, like anger or something similar.  
"Yes and?" I still refused to turn, my hands were slightly shaking at the proximity that we were in.  
"I don't like it, he's not right for you." I snorted  
"How would you know? It's not like you know me." I said finally turning towards him glaring I was shaking a lot more now.  
"I may not know you, but I can tell he's not right for you." I rolled my eyes.  
"So basically what you are saying is that you are jealous, you don't know me, and you clearly are fascinated with me, so you want me to break up with Jake. Is that what you're trying to say?" I snarled my whole body was shaking I was starting to lose it.  
"No- That-that's not w-what I meant at all." I just glared then turned to the teacher.  
"ah, sir may I please go to sick bay I'm feeling faint." He looked up at me and nodded.  
"Mr Cullen, how about you assist Ms Swan to the sick bay." I glared at the teacher and stood and stalked towards the door with Edward on my heels as soon as we were out of the room I turned to him.  
"Fuck off, I don't need your help."  
"But, I was told to assist you." He smirked  
"And I told you to fuck off, now I suggest you take my advice before I break your pretty little face." I glared again and spun around leaving him behind. I rounded the corner only to have myself turned around by Edward.  
"Do you not get the meaning of fuck off? How thick are you?" my eyes were narrowed to slits and I was shaking like a tuning fork I was going to phase, I needed to get outside and away from this stupid vampire. I spun away from him breaking into a run to the nearest exit one outside I bolted for the Forrest. I reached it I took a deep breath and gagged at the smell of bleach. I spun around.  
"Do you have a fucking stalking problem or something, you're really getting on my nerves now, leave me the fuck alone before I rip your stupid fucking head off." I growled, there was no way I wasn't phasing I was too far gone, I placed my phone on the ground beside me and took off my jacket, I loved that jacket no reason to ruin it.  
"Bella what are you doing, you'll get cold put your jacket back on." Edward yelled at me, so he'd learnt my name.  
"Sorry _dad_" I sneered "But I don't take orders from people that sparkle." He looked taken back.  
"How do you know that?" he was shocked and looked slightly scared.  
"Because, I'm not some fucking little ignorant human." I sneered I could feel the change coming  
"What are you?" he said just as I phased, I growled at him as I stood to my full height –not all that tall compared to the boys but I was about 6ft at the shoulder.  
_Bella? – Sam  
Hey Sam, may have a little problem here. _I showed him Edward standing in front of me.  
Sam growled _be right there, do NOT attack, that's an order. _ I felt the Alpha meaning and growled the reply that I understood. It was a tense couple of minutes before Sam turned up my eyes had not left Edward who was still standing in the same place since I phased. Sam walked out of the surrounding forest in human form.  
"Cullen." He came to a standstill beside me.  
"Uley." Edward nodded his head.  
"I hear you were stalking Bella here." I flattened my ears against my head and raised my lip at Edward. Growling the whole time. "I suggest you stop doing that she hasn't been a werewolf long, I cannot be held responsible if you aggravate her enough and she decapitates you." If vampires could pale he just did.  
"But, how? She's a girl, I thought the gene was only in the males." Sam scoffed.  
"Well, it's genetics baby and we aren't sexist." He grinned at me. "It's about the strongest of the tribe, doesn't mean it has to be male." Edward nodded  
"Well then I guess I'll leave Bella alone."  
"Remember Cullen the treaty still stands." Edward nodded. Before glancing at me and backing away slowly. I huffed and sat down as he left. Sam looked at me and I at him.  
"Well Bella, I think you should go get some clothes from home and get your butt back into school." I glared at him, he raised his eyebrow as if to say 'are you really gonna go against me?' I huffed and picked up my jacket in my mouth making sure my phone was safe I headed off in the direction of home.

It was lunch time by the time I got back to school, so I walked straight to the cafeteria, when I opened the doors everyone looked up. Great I thought to myself what is it this time.  
My eyes swept the room, coming to rest on the Cullen's table where they were all talking in hushed voices though still staring at me. I rolled my eyes. And muttered under my breath "Take a picture it'll last longer... maybe." I sighed and walked over to where the pack was unfortunately Leah was there too. Even better I thought. Jake looked up as I arrived.  
"Where'd you go?" he questioned as he pulled me onto his lap.  
"Um, may have gotten mad at a leech then escaped out of class phased and then Sam came and told the leech that he wouldn't be able to control me if I got pissed and that he should stop stalking me, etc. Then he told me to go home and get some clothes, hence the different outfit. Then I had to walk back here. Paul we are buying that car tonight." Paul just smiled and nodded. I sat there in jakes arms eating his food as the playful banter resumed around the table.  
"You okay babe?" Jake whispered in my ear even thought the whole table could hear it gave the illusion of privacy. I smiled at him.  
"Yeah, just burned out, after my entertaining morning." He smiled back and placed a kiss on my forehead before pulling me closer. I sighed content and lent my head on his chest.  
"Like OMG, Like I heard she and Edward Cullen went off into the forest first period and she only came back now, and isn't she like wearing different clothes now?" Jessica said from the table across from ours.  
"Like Oh my god you're right, she is totally a whore, mean sneaking off with Cullen then sitting there all couple-ly there with Black, and Tyler said she's screwing most of the rez guys anyway, the her and Jake thing must be a ploy." The pack froze –except for Leah- Paul looked furious, most of the guys did I couldn't see jakes face but his arms tightened around me, as if trying to stop himself from phasing, there were slight tremors running throughout the table.  
"Yeah and did you hear what Mike said, she got sent here because her mum caught her in bed with her stepdad, like EWW Gross. That's like incest or something."  
"Jess, that's not incest but it's disgusting, no wonder she got sent here, she's been here what two months and she's already slept with most of the rez and now she's working her way through Forks." They looked over at our table smirks on their faces, when they saw your stone cold looks they looked a little bit scared. I pulled myself out of jakes arms, growling under my breath, shakes were starting to tremble through my body. I walked to the top of their table.  
"Wanna say that to my face?" I said glaring at them.  
"Say what to your face?" Jessica said acting innocent. I slammed my fists onto the table making a loud sound.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I hissed." Why not inform the whole room, of this information about me that I didn't even realised had happened." Jessica flinched but stood up, bitch had guts, no brain but guts, I'd say her flight or fight mode was broken.  
"I was just telling Lauren about all the guys you've slept with, and how you went and fucked Edward Cullen this morning when you stormed out of Chemistry, I mean it's pretty obvious you are wearing different clothes. Then About why you got sent here instead of staying in Arizona, it's because you slept with your step dad isn't?" she was standing in here 6inch heels facing me with her hands on her hips and a smug grin on her face.  
"Well, Jessica I don't get how your mind comes up with such creative stories, you don't even have the brains for it. And no I didn't fuck Edward Cullen are you crazy that guys like... EW, and as for screwing all the rez kids... ah No that never happened, I am related to a few of them. And the reason for being here was I came to visit family, and you know what happened then, when I got hit by a car, my mother was shot. So don't pretend you know shit about me, don't believe what others tell you, just because they lead boring lives doesn't give you the right to make mine into a sick and twisted little story to make you feel better." I stood there glaring at her as the tension built; I could see the guys watching like hawks waiting to see if she'd say anything even more stupid. I could also see the Cullen's, Edward looked furious, he must of liked the fact that the rumour was spread about us, poor Leech.  
"B-but you-you're meant-t... BITCH" she was pissed... She lost me.  
"What?"  
"You're such a bitch, you just made me look like an idiot in front of the whole school." She looked like she was going to cry.  
"Well, I'm sorry next time you're talking shit about me I'll just break your nose, At least then you'll have visible scars, at least then people can fake sympathy for you." I rolled my eyes and stalked back to my table kissed Jake, grabbed my bag then left.  
"Stupid fucking whores." I muttered to myself as I walked down the now familiar hallway to my locker.  
"Hey Bella." I heard Mike call after me as I turned into the hallway. I rolled my eyes so did not need this right now. "Bella, hey wait up." I sighed and turned my hands on my hips to hide the fact that my hands were trembling- with anger not fear.  
"Yes, what do you want Mike." He walked up in front of me.  
"Well, I was wondering are you busy Friday night?" did this boy not learn.  
"I don't know maybe why?"  
"Well, I was thinking you and I go catch a movie and dinner then maybe a walk on the beach. What do you say?" he glanced up from the floor  
"No."  
"No?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes?"  
"No, No."  
"So you won't go?"  
"YES!" I yelled, and walked away, muttering the whole time. When I reached my locker I opened it, I was about to get books out when my locker was shut, I turned to abuse whoever it was but it was Jake.  
"We're skipping the rest of the day cleared with Paul and Sam, leave everything in your locker we're going for a run." He grinned down at me, a smile crept up onto my face, I threw the locker open again, chucking my jacket, shoes, phone and bag in, Jake chucked a few items in then slammed the locker door shut. I jumped onto his back and he ran out of the corridor barefoot, I laughed at how good this felt, the bells rang so Jake slowed it down to a fast walk, when all the students came flooding out of the cafeteria, I just laughed harder and held on tight. We reached the parking lot then detoured into the surrounding forest.  
"You owe me for a new pair of jeans, three actually" I said as I brought up the feelings for phasing.  
"Is that so miss?" Jake said as I grinned we were both trembling, close to phasing.  
"Yup, and underwear bras and tops, and one jacket." He grabbed me by my hips pulling me closer to him before lowering his head to mine.  
"Not a chance my dear." He whispered before pecking me on the lips and pulling away phasing then running off into the forest I laughed, phased and chased after him.  
_Jake, why are you running from me?  
I'm not running from you I want you to chase me –Jake_  
_ Alright then. _ I began running in the direction Jake was in; when he came into view I pushed myself faster to catch up to him.  
_Hey beautiful, that didn't take you long. –Jake _  
_could've got here faster but I wanted to enjoy the scenery.  
Yeah 'scenery' babe I watched you, your eyes didn't stray from the path. –_Jake  
_ oh hush, I just didn't want to tire myself out. Now why are we out at the cliffs? _ I looked out over the cliffs you could see for miles, the blue ocean was sparkling with the little bit of sun breaking through, you could hear the rhythmic pounding of the waves below.  
_Baby, I brought you out here to talk, you looked like you needed a rest from the hell-hole called school. And I just wanted to spend some time with you beautiful. And I thought we could just call this place ours. –Jake  
Naw, babe, I love it, it's so peaceful, and beautiful.  
Nothing compared to you- Jake.  
_ I snorted._ When did you turn into such a sap?  
When I fell in love with you-Jake  
you love me?  
Yeah, I guess I do – Jake  
Wait you guess you love me. _ I frowned  
_No baby I do, I love you. - Jake  
I love you too. _I smiled and trotted over too were Jake lay, I curled into his side and we sat like this for hours talking about everything and nothing at all. When the sun started to set it turned the sky a mixture of pinks and oranges it was beautiful.  
_Okay lovebirds we've given you enough time alone –Sam  
Yeah, it's not fun being told you can't phase till sunset – Embry  
I don't see why they get to have time alone, it's not as if they've known each other long –Leah _ Yeah that pissed me off  
_Leah, what the fuck is your problem?  
You. –Leah  
What the fuck have I ever done to you.  
You are a pain, ever since you turned up, all it ever was, 'what's Bella doing today' or 'I wonder how Bella is.' I'm sick of having to hear about you. –Leah  
_By this time the boys were staying out of it and I had launched myself into the forest with Jake following headed towards were the pack was.  
_OH I'm sorry that people actually care about me, maybe if you weren't such a bitch all the time people might care about you enough to think about you too.  
I don't care what others think of me- -Leah  
Then why do you care that the think of me?  
Because, I don't want to have to see you every time I phase. –Leah  
So that's the only reason why you hate me?  
No, I hate you because you have Jake! – Leah  
So this is what this is about, the fact that Jake and I have found each other our imprints and you're pissed because you still have feelings for him.  
Yes, I still love him and he should be with me not you, you too don't even make a good pair, you're a bitch and he deserves so much better then you.-Leah  
You're calling me a bitch, you're the one the ones that's being a bitch, trying to steal my _imprint _away from me. _  
By this time Jake and I had reached the clearing where the rest of the pack were, Jake went and left me to argue with Leah I could see all the boys sitting on the sidelines. Leah snarled when she saw me and her hackles raised. I snarled back my lip curling above my teeth and my hackles rising  
_You are just a stupid half blood, the only reason you're a wolf is because you got Jake and Sam' s blood without that you'd still be a pitiful little human. –Leah _I crouched she was really asking for it.  
_Yeah, and you'd still be the only female, leading the elders to believe you were meant to be born a male.  
What the fuck, I'm just special, I wasn't meant to be born a male –Leah  
Special is one word for it. _The boys suppressed a chuckle as Leah snarled at my comment.  
_Is this how you protect yourself by insulting others? –Leah  
No how I protect myself is with violence the insults are just for fun.  
Yeah, well it doesn't suit the 'look I'm so cute so love me' act you're trying to get going –Leah  
Whatever, now you're just making shit up again.  
What like the shit I made up about your family? –Leah  
Excuse me? What?  
The shit I made up about why you're here you know the stuff that Mike Newton is now spreading around beautiful forks for me. –Leah  
Fucking Bitch. _ I couldn't hold back my anger as I attacked her leaping off my hind legs springing for her throat. It didn't take her long to react, leaping to meet me half way as we came down from the air teeth snapping, and claws flying all that could be heard were our snarls and the sounds of us fighting. We rolled around the clearing each trying to pin each other, Leah managed to land a decent bit to my shoulder which hurt like nothing on earth, but as retaliation I left three deep claw marks across her face which was now bleeding. She backed off for a second retreating across the circle as I gingerly placed my fore foot on the ground I winced that was going to leave a mark. I curled my lip at her, she did the same back. We circled each other both low to the ground snarling and growling continuously then we got into it again this time staying in the one spot near enough, I managed to take out her legs and stand over her effectively pinning her from moving out from under me as I sunk my teeth into her neck. She stilled, whining slightly.  
_ENOUGH! Bella you have proven your point Leah, accept defeat. –Sam_ It was said in his Alpha tone, so I had to agree, I scoffed and spat her out of my mouth before stepping off her and retreating to the other side of the field to lick my wounds, Jake trotted over to me, shielding me.  
_Enough of this petty fighting, you are both in this pack and we must work together. –Sam  
Sam, I think that had to happen, the pack has a alpha male I assume that in most wolf packs that there is a alpha female too. –Jake  
So, what your saying is that because there was two females, they were destined to fight for superior. –Sam  
Yeah, I think that it makes sense that it's Bella too, I mean she did imprint on me and we all know that I am the 'blood-line' Alpha, so wouldn't it make sense for my mate to be alpha female? –Jake  
That does make sense, I'll have to talk to the elders about this, now everyone home and cool down I don't want any more fighting am I understood? –Sam  
Yes _echoed throughout the bond as we all dispersed. Jake helped me to my feet and we walked home.  
_You did great baby girl. – Jake  
Thanks, I think that she may have done some actual damage to my shoulder though; shouldn't it be healing by now?  
It'll heal when you phase back you're still using it now, so it doesn't have time to heal. _ I grumbled then sighed. _Oh get over it you big baby, it'll heal within half an hour and you can't even wait five minutes until we get home? – Jake  
Oh hush, I'm surprised you didn't spilt us up though.  
I would have but we got gag ordered a few weeks back when you broke Leah's nose, that if you were to phase then we would let you fight it out for as long as is healthy. –Jake  
Oh I see, so does this make me alpha female now?  
Most likely. –Jake  
Oh, cool can I have a crown?  
A crown? Why would you want a crown?- Jake_

_Cause, isn't that what ruling people have?  
Sweetie, you won't actually have any power over the pack only the alpha male will. –Jake  
Yeah I know, but it's the thought that counts right?  
well, yeah I guess so... –Jake  
Cool, I'll get Paul to buy me one. We're here, and I have no clothes, that could be a problem.  
How is that a problem? –Jake  
God, Jake you're such a perv . _I snorted and trotted my way around the house to the clothes line where thankfully one of Pauls shirts was I carefully pulled it from the line and phased slipping it on, I turned back to a naked Jacob, I cocked and eyebrow.  
"You seem to be missing some clothing." I smirked  
"Hmm, that I happens sometimes shame about that isn't?" I smiled cockily at me before approaching, my breath caught in my throat and he walked right in front of me standing less then inch was between our bodies, as he pulled a pair of Pauls cut-offs from the line slipping into them as if nothing had happened between us.  
"Come on let's get you inside and check on your shoulder, it's still bleeding." I let out a shaky breath and followed Jake inside. Paul was up and raiding the fridge.  
"Oh, you guys want something to eat?" he said never removing his head from the fridge.  
"Naw a first aid kit would be better. Your parents here?" Jake said pulling me up onto one of the kitchen stools, rolling up the sleeve to look at the wound.  
"Nah they went out to dinner, and what happened to you bells?"  
"Got in a fight with Leah, got my shoulder bitten bad." I reported looking down at the deep angry marks that circled my joint.  
"Really, did you win at least?" Paul came over and inspected the bite before turning and pulling the first aid kit from the top shelve  
"Of course she won, put a decent sized bite into Leah's neck, kicked her butt and is now alpha female for the pack."  
"Alpha female?"  
"Yeah, I don't know we reckon because there's never been two females, so there's never been an opposition, hence the gag order that Sam threw out a couple weeks ago. "  
"That makes sense now."Paul nodded as he and Jake conferred.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'll go be hurt over in the games room then" I went to leave the kitchen but Jake pulled me back by my good arm smiling.  
"Baby, come back, I'll clean the bite then you can go to the games room." I scoffed at him but let him pull me back._  
_"Wow, yeah I feel loved don't I" I rolled my eyes as he pulled the alcohol from the kit.  
"Babe, I love you and you know it, but you know how we guys get when it comes to the pack." I glanced at Jake who was concentrating on the alcohol and bite.  
"Oh and I'm not part of the pack now?" my arm was starting to throb, and I could feel my anger rising.  
"You're alpha female you are definitely part of the pack, and this might hurt a little bit." Without too much warning he poured the alcohol into the wound, I hissed in pain and flinched away. "Sorry, but that will heal now without scarring or infection." He smiled down at me as I blinked away tears, it shouldn't have hurt that much should it, I glanced down at my arm to see the open wounds now gone and left over were raised red marks. I sighed .  
"I'm tired, I'm going to bed, Jake you coming?" I looked up at him.  
"Yeah babe, that's cool right Paul?" Paul glared.  
"Sure, but I don't want to hear anything. Nothing sus." He glared at both of us, I rolled my eyes and pulled Jakes arm as I walked to the Stairs. "Hey are those my clothes?" I giggled.  
"Yup, sure are, I'll wash them for you if you want them back." I paused at the bottom of stairs.  
"Uh, no you guys can keep them." He shuddered and went back to the fridge. I giggled and continued pulling Jake up the stairs.  
We reached my room and I turned on the light. "You don't mind sharing a bed do you?"  
"Not at all babe." Jake smiled down at me, then went and jumped on my bed, I smiled and walked over to my draws, underwear was needed. "What are you doing?"  
"Putting on underwear clearly." I said while pulling out a black lacy pair of boy shorts. "See." I slipped them on and switched the light off before returning to the bed where Jake was laying there propped up on an elbow pouting, I leant over quickly and kissed his bottom lip Jake pulled me down onto the bed eliciting a squeal from myself, I promptly hit him on the chest before pulling the doona to rest on my hips Jake put his arm over my hip and pulled me closer to him, I curled into his warmth.  
"Goodnight, I love you." I whispered kissing him lightly on the chest.  
"I love you too darling." Jake kissed me on the head and hugged me tighter, and we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A.N/ Okay so that's the last already written one, so i'll continue writing the new stuff soon.**


End file.
